Two more Lonley people
by XslowM3DownX
Summary: Chp 1 was on youtube: n3rdyvidsproduction the cast. Elena: Selena Gomez Logan: Logan Lerman Main people Also- Zack: Nick Jonas And Ashley: Miley Cyrus Damon: Guest. btw: Not about VAMPIRES: Only 1 that had Elena as a person. :


Raising his head from the steering wheel Logan sees Ashley. She is smiling as she sees him looking at her. Logan sighs and un-grips the steering wheel. He leans over his seat to open the door for Ashley. Ashley scoots in and hands him a bag. Logan doesn't say hi, he ignores her and opens up the bag. He smiles when he sees his favorite muffin: Blueberry. He mumbles to Ashley "Thanks." Ashley smiles and reaches into her bag. Before she even takes anything out he knows she has a bagel with cream cheese, along with a jelly donut. And just as he predicted she takes it out. He laughs and takes a bite of his muffin. Ashley looks up at Logan with curiosity.

"What's funny?" she asks while taking a bite of her bagel. Logan looks a little stressed she noticed. His dark brown hair is all messy. His white tee is pulled a little too high, and his black jacket is half way on. She doesn't bother asking, knowing he would just get mad at her.

"Nothing, just laughing at something that happened before." he mumbles angrily. He smiles quickly as he notices she is hurt. She sighs and puts down her bagel. She reaches for the door but turns slowly to him.

"Would Mr. Moody, like a coffee?" She looks up at him annoyed.

Logan reaches for his door and gets out. He quickly runs over to her door and opens it for her.

"How about-"he reaches for her hand and pulls her out. He shuts the door and grabs her hand. "We go together?"

She smiles and they walk into Starbucks. Logan tells Ashley to go grab them a table in the back. She smiles and turns to get a table. Logan watches as she leaves, her hair is in a messy ponytail. She has black jeans on, with a white top. He looks down at himself. He laughs.

'_Were matching'. _He thinks.

He orders two coffees, when the guy gives him his drink he walks over to Ashley. She smiles as he inches closer to her. He slides in the booth, and sits close to her.

"Here's your coffee." He places the hot steamy coffee in front of her.

She takes a sip and puts it back down.

"Last night we didn't get much talking to go on." She jokes. Logan doesn't laugh knowing what happened. He had sent Elena a message minutes before, saying how he _**loved**_ her, and now he was here with Ashley. What hurt the most was that he didn't get her message sooner. This said, I love you too.

"Yeah, we didn't." He said non-joking. "But, all we got is time now." He turned in his chair to face her. "What is their to talk about."

Ashley leans more close to Logan. Her hip touches the side of his leg. He looks up to see that she is only an inch away from her. His body is itching to get closer to her, but he doesn't move closer, _that would be wrong_ he thinks. He leans away from her and smiles.

"For now-"he pushes her a little away from him. "Let's just talk" He smiles, but she moves away mad at him.

_Oh great, now she is mad._ He thinks.

Elena POV:

Zack comes back from the living room and throws his dish in the sink. He wraps his arms around my waist and I smile.

"Want to go to Starbucks?" I nod and run into my room. I grab my red jacket and run down the wood stairs. Zack is standing at the door waiting for me. His hair is curly and is pulled back with a head band. He is wearing his brown jacket, with a black tee underneath. He has black pants on with converses. He smiles as he sees me walking down the stairs. He grabs my hand and walks me to his car. Inside he doesn't talk, but he just holds my hand. Zack was never a talker, well he wasn't sometimes, and this was the time. All he did on the way to Starbucks was holding my hand, and sometimes kissed my hand. I smiled at this. As Zack pulled into the parking lot, I noticed a black car. It looked familiar but I couldn't tell. I kept staring at it hoping it would make me remember.

"Eh-"I looked up to see Zack out his door and by me. "Are you coming?" I nod and jump out the car. Walking closer to the door Zack grabs my hand.

"Why so quite?" He asks me.

"Hey, you were the one not talking." He laughed as he opened the door.

"Ever heard of Lady's first?" I laugh and stop walking.

"In that case-"I wave my hand in front of me. "You should go first." I push him to go, but he doesn't. He grabs me close to him.

"If I'm a woman, then something's wrong." We laugh and enter Starbucks.  
Still walking close to me, Zack whispers in my ear.

"You know, I think I might become a woman. I mean, all the privileges," I laugh as he continues. "I get to go first for evertything!, it's so easy." He opens his arms and jumps in front of me.

"Think, I could do this!" He starts to dance salsa. "And no one would think of me weird." He smiles and walks closer to me.

"Yeah, like they don't already think that." I say laughing. I walk closer to him; I lean in and kiss him on the lips. "But you know, you are weird. But you're mine." He smiles and kisses me.

"And even if you know, you are pretty-" He twirls his fingers by his ears. "I still love you." He reaches for me and grabs me closer. I smile once more and kiss him. As we turn around, it is then that I realize whose car it was. Logan's and he is with… Ashley?

Two More lonely People : Chp 2.


End file.
